


A Model Servant

by RocknVaughn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Can be read as either Gen or Pre-Slash, Challenge Response, Community: merlin_forever, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/pseuds/RocknVaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1x01 challenge at  merlin_forever on LJ.</p>
<p>The discussion that ensues after Prince Arthur summons Merlin to his room after the feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Model Servant

A Model Servant

 

“Ah,  _there_  you are,” Arthur drawled when the gangly boy, all knobby knees and elbows… _Merlin_ , he reminded himself…slouched into his room. “I thought you were  _never_  coming…”

“Well, I do live on the entirely other end of the castle from you,” Merlin replied waspishly, his blue eyes fairly snapping with annoyance. “I don’t know what you  _expect_ …”

Arthur noticed what was sure to be a deliberate lack of use of his title.  _Again_.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped one foot. “I thought we discussed this; you can’t address me like that. I am your prince.”

Merlin’s chin tilted up a notch higher. “You are not  _my_  prince; I am from Ealdor, which is in Essetir.”

“Well, you live in Camelot  _now_ , so unless you plan on going right back to where you came from, you will show the respect due to me.”

“I  _am_  showing you due respect,” Merlin retorted. “You aren’t getting any because you haven’t  _earned_  any.”

Arthur could feel the blood rushing to his face as annoyance bubbled up under the surface of his skin. “How dare you? As a prince I  _deserve_  respect!”

“No, as a prince you deserve my allegiance and obedience. Respect has to be  _earned_ …and so far, you’ve done a poor job of it.”

Arthur was nonplussed. How dare this little country boy question him, the Crown Prince of Camelot!

“What the hell do you mean by that?” he spluttered indignantly.

Merlin put his hands on his hips and spoke as if he were scolding a child. “The first time we met, you were tormenting your manservant. Next, you tried to bully  _me_  and then threw me in the dungeons when I refused to be cowed by you.”

“No, I threw you in the dungeons because you took a swing at me.”

“A swing that you  _goaded_  me into taking in a four-against-one fight!”

“Well, that was just stupid on your part.”

“No, it wasn’t. Someone has to stand up to you when you’re being an obnoxious  _prat_.”

Arthur stalked closer to the boy, crowding him. Secretly, he was impressed when Merlin didn’t back down from the challenge of his proximity. “So tell me, O Wise One…what  _would_  I have to do to earn your respect?”

Merlin’s response was immediate. “Start treating  _others_  with respect. Show your people that you care about them instead of just lord over them. Rule with kindness and compassion rather than arrogance and fear.”

“I do…” Arthur said, but his voice was softer, more unsure. “I do do that.”

Merlin dubiously raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Well then…you should do it more often.”

Arthur found he couldn’t maintain eye contact with Merlin; for some inexplicable reason, he couldn’t bear to see the younger man’s disappointment in him. Instead, he cleared his throat self-consciously and squared his shoulders. Pompously he declared, “I didn’t call you here to discuss your  _feelings_  about me, Merlin. I wanted to discuss your duties.”

“My…duties?” Merlin asked as if he hadn’t even considered the idea before now.

He looked Merlin up and down and sneered derisively, “You’ve not been a manservant before, I take it?”

Merlin snorted. “Hardly.”

“Right, well that  _did_  seem rather obvious, but I had to ask.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I know you’re no happier about this arrangement than I am. Why don’t you just sack me and get it over with?”

As if he could. This bumpkin really didn’t understand  _anything_  about kings and edicts. Besides…

“Because…” Arthur said with a hint of a smile, “I rather like the idea of you being at my beck and call…”

The glare of utter loathing that crossed Merlin’s face at that moment could have melted stone. “Or I could resign,” Merlin seethed, speaking the words through clenched teeth.

“But you won’t,” Arthur finished airily, because somehow he knew, no matter how much Merlin disliked him, the boy was not a quitter.

Merlin said nothing in reply, but his look was mutinous.

Surprisingly, Arthur found he quite liked the insolence. The boy had spunk.

Arthur turned his back to Merlin and started to pace. “So, tomorrow, I expect you here an hour after sunrise with my breakfast. You will need to wake me and then after you serve me breakfast; you will help me into my clothes for the day.”

Merlin gave Arthur a glance full of mock-pity. “You don’t know how to dress yourself, then?”

“Oh, I do,” Arthur replied with amusement. “But it’s  _your_  job to do it, and I wouldn’t want to keep you from the pleasure of your work.”

Merlin rolled his eyes heavenward and shook his head in disgust.

Arthur had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the sight. “And then we’ll go down to the armory and get you outfitted.”

“For what?” Merlin spluttered with eyes agog.

“Sword practice,” Arthur replied as if the answer should have been obvious.

“Fan _tas_ tic…” Merlin muttered only half under his breath. “Anything else,  _sire_?” He used the term as if it were an epithet.

“No, I think that’s all for now. We can go over the rest of your duties in the morning,” Arthur replied calmly, acting as if he hadn’t just been insulted. “You are dismissed.”

As Merlin stomped out of the room, Arthur could clearly hear the boy grousing about, “How exactly is  _this_  a reward?” and “…biggest prat  _ever_ …” Arthur threw back his head and laughed.

No, Merlin might never end up being a model servant, but Arthur decided that was okay. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but having someone talk back to him and question his decisions was decidedly refreshing. It made things interesting;  _Merlin_  made things interesting.

Arthur hadn’t been joking when he’d told Merlin in the market that there was something about him. There was; the boy was a mystery to him. At least now he’d have the opportunity to find out what that something was…to riddle out the puzzle that was Merlin.  

And with a smile, Arthur realized that he was excited about the prospect. As far as he was concerned, tomorrow could not come fast enough.

~o~o~o~


End file.
